


Yours

by prdsdefsus



Series: The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [9]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, tbh this is just yeonbin being soft boyfriends smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Soobin sits up and gives Yeonjun a quick peck on his lips, hands cupping the two cheeks, "I am yours, so don't hesitate." He says as he stares at Yeonjun on the eyes.Yeonjun only laughs, gripping onto Soobin's wrists and adds;"Mine."





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS ON AO3 KSSJSKS im sorry this is unbeta'd as usual btw

"God, you're so pretty, baby."

 

Soobin gasps upon hearing the sentence muttered softly by Yeonjun. His hand grasps on the white sheet beneath, trying to hold himself while feeling Yeonjun pounding inside him. Eyes fluttered shut as his lips keep spilling the sweet and addictive moans, savoring every thrust Yeonjun gives to him.

 

Soobin's whole body shivered once Yeonjun aims for his neck-biting and sucking the supple flesh with his tiny canines. Soobin lifts his head a bit so Yeonjun would have more access whilst his hand reaches his boyfriend's gray lock, caressing them with care.

 

Yeonjun suddenly bites the pale skin harder, making Soobin cry slightly.

 

"Oh, shit," Yeonjun mumbles and pulls away from Soobin. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, sweetheart," panicking rises on his voice, "Are you alright? Please tell me you are."

 

Soobin chuckles at that, "Of course, silly," his little giggle has turned his eyes into crescents, "I just... Didn't really expect that."

 

Yeonjun shoots him a guilty look, "Christ... I was too emotional back there... Sorry." This has Soobin confused, causing him to ask, "Emotional? Why's that so?"

 

Red tint painted across Yeonjun's cheeks so sudden, gleaming vaguely under the darkness that is caused by the lack of light. Hesitantly, he replies, "I... Jeez, don't laugh, okay?" Which Soobin responds with a nod, along with his soft smile.

 

"When you lifted your head and caressed my head, I feel like you're really... Letting me to own you," Yeonjun replies, then sinks his reddened face on his palms. "Ugh, I'm so emotional, damn it."

 

Soobin's heart flutters. He really did it for Yeonjun so he could mark him better-and probably further. His cheeks flushed at the fact he just did it without thinking twice. But then he eyes at Yeonjun shyly, asking with small voice, "D... Do you not like it?" And he swears he could see the change on Yeonjun's face in quick time and squawks, "No! I love it! It's just..."

 

Soobin raises his eyebrow in curious manner, "It's just...?"

 

Yeonjun sinks himself deeper, groaning, "It's just that I couldn't believe you'd let me to do that...."

 

That was indeed surprising. Yeonjun has always been gentle and patient on Soobin, but seeing him blushing because Soobin gives everything of him, Yeonjun sure is still a soft boy after all.

 

Soobin sits up and gives Yeonjun a quick peck on his lips, hands cupping the two cheeks, "I am yours, so don't hesitate." He says as he stares at Yeonjun on the eyes.

 

Yeonjun only laughs, gripping onto Soobin's wrists and adds;

 

"Mine."

 

.

 

 

( _"Say... Do you just wanna cuddle?"_

 

_"Sure, you definitely can't walk tomorrow if we go on."_

 

 _"H- hold up."_ )

**Author's Note:**

> yee tell me what'd u think about it!


End file.
